Television viewers watching a live or recorded program on a display device may be aware that there are other programs of interest being broadcast at the same moment. The television viewers may wish to view the other programs, for instance for an update on events in the other programs. In that case, the television viewer may press a media guide button on a remote control to activate an electronic programming guide (“EPG”) window, which is then output on the primary screen to allow the viewer to browse up or down through the EPG and select the other programs of interest. Typically, the EPG is a large grid of text including broadcast programming titles and their scheduled times. In one example, if a television viewer watching a football game on the primary screen wishes to view three other football games that are also being broadcast at that time, the television viewer must open up and scroll through the EPG to locate the broadcast channels of the other games and observe the other games individually. In some cases, the television viewer must bring up each channel of the three other football games on the primary screen in order to observe the contents of those channels, which may replace the football game that was originally displayed on the primary screen. In that case, events in the original football game may potentially be missed. In another example, the EPG may take up the entire television screen and obstruct or prohibit viewing of the original football game. In still another example, the television viewer may discover, after having opened the EPG and turned to the other channels, that a commercial break is being broadcast instead of the other football game contents. As such, current approaches are cumbersome, time-consuming, and may lead to discouraging viewer experiences. There is a need for improved systems and methods for EPGs. This application is intended to address such issues and provide related advantages.